


The Clow

by julietstrange



Series: Tom [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Eu não estava esperando ficar seminu na frente de alguém, hoje."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clow

O céu azul, a grama verde, a tenda amarela. Eu estava sentado numa cadeira dobrável, perto da caixa de isopor com as cervejas, um cigarro entre os dedos, observando. As crianças corriam, estouravam balões, atiravam comida nos pais idiotas e embriagados. Entediados estavam os contratados para servir pipoca, algodão-doce, cachorro-quente e diversão para as crianças. Garotinhas pré-vestibulandas descolando uns trocados no final de semana. Triste. Só o palhaço parecia mais animado, fazendo animais com bexigas em forma de pau enquanto contava uma estorinha para meia dúzia de pirralhos que não conseguiam manter a concentração por mais de cinco minutos. O palhaço usava um macacão amarelo com losangos pretos, ou o contrário. Parecia um pierrot com hepatite. E devia estar cozinhando debaixo daquela lona improvisada. Eu, que vestia camiseta, jeans e coturnos, tudo preto, só para manter a fama de ovelha negra da família, estava fritando naquele sol.

\- Tom, dá pra apagar o cigarro?

\- Estamos ao ar livre, maninha.

\- O Jimmy não gosta que fume na frente das crianças.

Fui obrigado a apagar o cigarro na mesa, abrindo um buraco na toalha de plástico amarelo. Diabos, por que tudo ali era amarelo? Toalha, copos, pratos, a tenda, a roupa daquele palhaço tesudo. Aliás, o pierrot hepático havia sumido. Ido cagar, talvez. Como será que ele fazia com aquele macacão? Será que algum dos losangos se desprendiam do tecido, revelando um buraco na frente e atrás? Ri da imagem que se formou. Abri a caixa de isopor e o gelo tinha virado água. Me levantei e fui até a garagem. Tinha um freezer horizontal lá, onde minha irmã guardava o gelo extra. Mas logo que passei pela porta da cozinha, vi o homem vestido de palhaço encostado no Stilo amarelo (diabos, não tinha outra cor?) de Jimmy. Estava sem a peruca de pentelho azul, exibindo uma cabeça raspada e bebia cerveja pelo canudo. Senti uma súbita vontade de ser sugado por aqueles lábios artificialmente risonhos. Isso que eu prometi nunca mais chegar perto de alguém usando batom.

\- É pra não borrar a maquiagem. - disse para me desviar a atenção.

\- Ah. Calor, não?! - puxei assunto enquanto me apoiava no freezer.

\- Nem me fale...

Reparei que ele estava sem luvas e que havia uma ou duas palavras escritas nas falanges.

\- Como é que você faz pra mijar com essa roupa?

\- Tem um zíper aqui atrás - virou, exibindo o pescoço branco e grosso enquanto afastava os babados da gola. - Tenho que pedir pra alguém abrir porque ele vive emperrando.

\- Bom, se eu tiver por perto...

\- Vou me lembrar. - voltou a se encostar no carro. - Bela camiseta.

Sorri. - O melhor palhaço.

\- Isso eu já não sei, mas com certeza é um dos meus favoritos?

\- Você tem um hanking de palhaços?

\- Não, de serial killers.

Rimos.

\- E você também gosta de estuprar e matar garotinhos?

\- O sexo é consentido, e eles nem são tão garotos assim. E só mato de desgosto os caras chatos. Tenho uma banda. Mas como o punk rock não dá dinheiro, sou palhaço.

Imaginei se animar festas infantis dava uma grana. Acendi um cigarro. Inspirei a nicotina e expirei a fumaça. Apontei suas mãos. - Posso dar uma olhada?

Ele deixou a latinha de cerveja no capô do Stilo e me estendeu as mãos em punhos. Li "LOVE" na direita e "HATE" na esquerda. - Você tem mais?

O palhaço sorriu, o que deixava sua cara deformada, já que a maquiagem fazia ele sorrir estando sério. Colocou as mãos na nuca e se virou. - Me ajuda aqui.

Fiquei esperançosos. Não imaginava que dar em cima do palhaço da festa de aniversário do meu sobrinho desse resultado. O macacão foi ao chão e a primeira coisa que prestei atenção foi sua samba-canção do piu-piu. - Eu não estava esperando ficar seminu na frente de alguém, hoje. - explicou sem embaraço.

Eu lhe sorri, mirando os olhos azuis brilhantes. Desci o olhar e admirei cada desenho espalhado pelo dorso. Parei no cós da cueca, uma frase escondida entre os pelos. - O que é?

\- Suck me. Estava bêbado.

Fiquei olhando aquelas letras implorando para que eu desse vazão aos meus desejos. Fitei seu rosto, esperando.

\- Vai nessa.

Deixei meu cigarro em seus lábios, me ajoelhei e baixei a cueca dele. Prendi seu pinto com apalma da mão e comecei a sugar as bolas. Quando achei que a ereção dele estava bem desperta, lambi a parte inferior, na base até a cabeça e engoli.

\- Tom! O que eu disse do cigarro?

Minha irmã tinha me dado um tapa no ombro. Eu me ajeitei na cadeira dobrável e apaguei o cigarro na toalha amarela, agora com dois buracos queimados. O palhaço estava ao lado do teatro improvisado com a lona, sugando água mineral com um canudo. As mãos sem luvas exibiam as tatuagens. Me levantei e fui até ele, conseguir um telefone, pelo menos.


End file.
